Bitten
by Alaskada
Summary: "I don't remember much after that, but I remember my family telling me that the Lycan's saliva had entered my bloodstream, and then a few days later, I transformed. I remember the confusion, and bleariness, the pain of transforming, and when I finally had turned back, the only thing that my brother had said to me was, "Cool, you're blue." I remembered thinking that I was a freak,"


Just an Idea that came to mind while reading a Sam!Werewolf Supernatural Fan fiction.

* * *

**_Bitten_**

_He could feel the Lycan wrap it's jaws around his wrist and crush down. His breath hitched as he could feel the disgusting feeling of animal saliva enter his bloodstream and the pain became more intense. It was excruciating._ _He heard his name screamed as he fell to his knees as his wrist was wrenched free, tearing at his skin, and before he lost conscious, his brain unhelpfully supplied that he'd need stitches for that._

Chris's eyes shot open as he rolled off the couch, his quick instincts stopping him from hitting the floor. As he pulled himself up from the crouching position, he looked towards the phone near his head, the display telling him that it was 6:48am. Sighing, Chris walked over to his duffel bag, before quickly changing in to black skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved tee-shirt with a Metallica shirt over the top.

Walking out of the backroom and in to the main area of the club, Chris was slightly shocked to see Piper up and at the club at such a early hour. "You're here early." He commented as he rubbed his eyes and yawning.

Piper looked up, a soft smile on her face that had been directed towards him ever since he had returned from the future. "Hey, you're up early as well, isn't someone your age meant to sleep in until the afternoon? How old are you again?" Piper asked, her voice taking on a sweet tone.

"I'm seventeen. And I couldn't sleep." He almost snapped as he sat down on a bar stool, mumbling a thankyou as a glass of water was slid towards him.

"I still don't believe that someone from the future would send someone to the past as young as you. It's ridiculous." Piper ranted. As Chris took a sip of the water.

A silence fell across the room, and Chris looked up as Piper started speaking again.

"Aren't you hot? I mean it's the middle of Summer. " Piper asked, her brown eyes searching in to his emerald ones.

"I'm fine." He was used to wearing long-sleeved shirts all the time through the year, it was something he had adjusted to. Unconsciously, he started rubbing his left wrist, as he looked down at the bar.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" With that comment, Piper gently grabbed his wrist as mothering instincts kicked in and pulled down his sleeve, gasping softly at the scars decorating his wrist.

"Chris... What happened?" She asked softly, as the said-boy wrenched his hand out of her grip and shook his hand to get the sleeve to fall back over his wrist as he stood.

Grabbing on to his shirt, Piper's tone was soft. "Chris. You can talk to me, you know? We may not be close, but you're our whitelighter, and you've gone through some pretty harsh stuff in the past few weeks."

Chris, someone who had been forced to talk to a councillor four times a week for close to a year and a half because his parents had enough of his constant freak outs and break downs, broke. Looking at his mother, his eyes slightly unfocused as he spoke.

"My brother and I, on my younger sister's eighth birthday, we took her out on her first demon hunt, I was close to twelve, my brother was fourteen. It was a simple hunt, but a pack of Lycans appeared out of nowhere. My brother and I protected her, but I couldn't ward off blows like my brother, he was taking on four at a time while I had two, My powers are physic, and I could only tell what was going to happen a split second before it did. One of the wolves I was battling went for my sister, and I twisted, knocking it away with my powers, as the other one sunk it's teeth in to me." Chris paused,

"I must've cried out in pain or something, because it triggered something in my siblings, they both went in to kick ass mode, taking out the rest of the Lycans as this one had it's teeth in my wrist. I don't remember much, but I remember the pain and the saliva, touching my blood, the burning before I passed out. The last thing I remember is the Lycan being ripped away from me, it's teeth still latched on to my wrist, and then I remember it ripping, tearing at my skin, before I passed out. Apparently I had been out for three days, scared the crap out of my family, to the point that they had me admitted to hospital." Pausing again, Chris took a breath, refusing to look Piper in the eyes.

"I don't remember much after that, but I remember my family telling me that the Lycan's saliva had entered my bloodstream, and then a few days later, I transformed. I remember the confusion, and bleariness, the pain of transforming, and when I finally had turned back, the only thing that my brother had said to me was, "Cool, you're blue." I remembered thinking that I was a freak, and I was diagnosed with anxiety, which caused a lot of my transformations. I had to have some kind of doctor, try to teach me to be calm. It took him ages to even get me to talk to him, the Lycan had done that kind of damage. Apparently to my parents, I had always been a shy and quiet kid, but I still gave my opinion and view where I felt it was needed. Then, according to my brother, I had turned in to a zombie." Taking a shuddering breath, Chris looked up in to Piper's eyes, surprised to see tears as he continued.

"My brother was the one that got me through this, before he decided that Wyatt had the right idea, that power mattered over everything else. I had a big family, but they were afraid, that with my brother turning, I'd be next. They were afraid of me, and there was no one there to help me. I was expected to fight on my own when I had come across another Lycan. I had never really been taught combat, I was the physic, I was to sit out of battles that I didn't have a potion for or my telekinesis or pyrokinesis wouldn't work against it. The Lycan had basically torn my arm apart, nearly torn my chest apart, nearly killed me when my family started trusting me again. I wasn't even fifteen." Taking a shaky breath, Chris continued with his long story. "We then joined the resistance, where I was, somehow, quickly made leader, probably thanks to Bianca, who had charmed the council. Since then, I've had a few Lycan's try to make me lunch, adding more scars to my collection before Bianca was fed up of me coming back covered in my own blood. We spent six weeks, with close to little sleep, with her teaching me defence. And then when I had finally learned enough, she had to become a double agent." Finished with his story, Chris looked to the ground, feeling nervous.

"Chris..." Looking up, he was surprised to be hugged, and even though he hated to be touched, he melted in to his mothers hug. Because even if she didn't know it, didn't know Chris was her son, Chris needed her, more than ever in the past, because it had been three years since she had died, close to four, and he missed her.


End file.
